My Dirty Little Secret
by The Midnight Warrior
Summary: Harry's gotta dirty secret. Just what he doing out of bed every night. And who's the girl snogging Draco Malfoy in the broom closet? Harry's got too many secrets, and it may be time to come out with the biggest secret yet! Drarry w/ Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is known as Harry Potter, or else this would really happen.**

**A/N: Ello! I'm Emma! This is my fist story on this profile, and my first shot at Gender-Bending. And just because I enjoy writing and reading gender-bending doesn't mean I dislike Yaoi or Yuri. I personally love both of them, I just don't feel comfortable writing it yet. Well, don't except regular updates, but I'll try my hardest to update weekly! Well if in the coarse of writing this I find any other thing that I need to explain or tell you it'll be down there! Bye-Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>All Keep You My Dirty Little Secret<strong>

By: Emma The Writer

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A Blacked haired girl moaned as a blond haired boy rammed his tongue in to her mouth. She was straddling him, pushed up against the wall of the small cramped broom closet they hid in. Even if they had done this hundred times since seventh year, Draco Malfoy was a good enough kisser to make her moan every time. Their kiss lasted until both we're panting for breath,foreheads pressed together, noses touching, he went in for another kiss. Only to be stopped by a pair of slim pale fingers, "Stop Draco, We need to talk. This can't go on."

This stopped the eighteen year old boy from trying to evade her fingers to steal another kiss form the sweet pale lips he loved. Draco Malfoy was a confident in his skills with women, and even if he had never been broken-up with, he had done it, and knew how it when. "What?" was the only thing his deranged mind could come up with. The girl's eyes widened, with sudden realization of how the words sounded. "No! Draco, that's not what I meant!" The girl quickly backtracked. "I was just thinking, that now all the stuff with Voldemort," She ignored Draco's flinch at the mention of his old master and continued rambling on, " That''magirlandthatwe'redating." The green eyed women finished quickly in one breath.

Draco to arched one fine blond eyebrow "What did you say Alex?" Draco asked honestly, for he had not understood his girlfriend's incoherent babel. The girl gave a squeak as a rosy blush spread over her pale checks, thinking that her boyfriend was mad that she was thinking of telling the secret now shared only between three people in the world, them being two and her godfather the other. "Draco, listen I mean, I can't leave my whole life in disguise. After Hogwarts I'll have to get a job, and no I can't just live with you." She said quickly to Draco's open mouth knowing what he was going to say. "I all ready have a job waiting for my as an Auror as soon as I graduate. And what am I supposed to do say 'Sorry, I'm really a girl, who's going to move in with her boyfriend, who was my enemy, and who's family hates me."

"They don't hate you." Draco cut in quickly. Alex arched and eyebrow, knowing that even before they started dating his family had despised her. Draco sighed, knowing that it was true, their second year showed proof of that. "Fine, they hate you. But I don't and that's all that matters." The grey eyed blond brushed his hand across her cheek. "That's great but, it's my secret to tell, and I think I'm ready to do it. They need to know that Harry James Potter is a-" She never got to finish her sentence since at that exact moment one busy-haired Hermione Granger, with her fellow head boy, freckled faced Ron Wesley barged in on the lover's squabble. All four eye's were wide, and after a few minutes Hermione finally spoke "Harry James Potter is a what, I may ask?"

Ron Wesley considered himself a pretty lucky man, he had a beautiful smart girlfriend, a best mate who was always there (even if he had broken his little sister's heart) and was all alone with his girlfriend in a big castle in the middle of the night. Now, if he had any other girlfriend in the world, she would have been happy to spend the time with him, but when you had Hermione Jean Granger as a girlfriend (who took looking around the castle as a very serious job) he'd be lucky to get one kiss that night. And so, when Ron (not being the brightest crayon in the box) saw that they were on the seventh floor near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's failied attempt to tech trolls ballet (better known as the Room of Requirement) Ron was hoping to get lucky. And so, tricking Hermione in to walking past the tapestry three times was surprisingly easy, they would have a room perfect for just the two of them.

But of coarse Ron wasn't the most brilliant and his plan was doomed to fail, just when and where we're the unknown factors. And so when there was the strange nose coming from the broom closet a little farther down the corridor, the the plan was burned, and the ashes lost in the wind. Of coarse Hermione went to investigate, dragging Ron along with her. And so here Ron was crouched outside a broom closet trying to listen to the conversation happening on the other side. They couple in side would have all ready been caught and sent back to bed, if it weren't for the moan, that had Ron yearning to know what was going on inside.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake, what are you doing!" Hermione scold her boyfriend, her hands curled in to fists at her waist. "I'm tryin' to listen Mione," Ron replied while adjusting his position to her better. "Wait!" Ron held up a finger to stop Hermione from either pulling him by force away from the door, or scolding him about eavesdropping or just do both."I think-I think that's Draco Malfoy, and a girl." That's what got Hermione listening in, even if she preferred to read rather than gossip but Draco Malfoy talking to a girl in a broom closet would have a grandma gossiping.

And so they eavesdropped on the conversation between Draco Malfoy, and a mysterious women. The conversation was filled with raised eyebrows, and looks of pure confusion on the faces of Hermione and Ron. But they allowed the conversation to go on, with out disruption until Harry was mentioned. Harry James Potter was famous, and had been since he was a baby, and so it wasn't uncommon for his name to come up at anytime, but these two seemed to know something that they didn't, and that was unheard of. Before thinking, or even realizing it, both had stood up and barged in to the room. Revealing a black-haired, green-eyed girl, with thin legs, medium sized waist, a good C-cupped chest, dressed in a Gryffindor girl uniform,

straddling one blond-haired, grey-eyed,

Draco Malfoy, dressed in a common Slytherin uniform. After a few minutes of tensed awkward silence Hermione finally gathered enough of her Gryffindor confidence to say,

"Harry James Potter is a what, I may ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cut! That's it! This idea has been in my head for awhile, and if you hadn't noticed the girl in the photo on top is Alex. Well please comment, rate and favorite! Ideas and criticism are always welcome, and you will be praised if you give some. On another note, I was looking for a beta. Someone who will be able to edit/spell check/ check grammar and also read any chapters before their published! And be loved a praised forever and ever! Well Good-Bye! **


	2. Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to say, I'm deleting this story. For a certain reason, the Plot bunnies gave me an idea of how to set the stage for a 'pre-story'. I have already written out the first chapter of this story, and am hoping to publish it soon. I hope you all will check it out.

Sorry for the trouble,

The Midnight Warrior


End file.
